Digital Flame
by XxCondorxX
Summary: Tsuna se embarca en una gran aventura, que pasara cuando se entere que aun falta algo por resolver con el Byakuran del futuro, podrá proteger el mundo Digital o sera derrotado y el mundo caerá? pasen y descubranlo no AU.


**Digital Call**

_**Ni Katekyo Hitman Reborn o Digimon me pertenece**_

"fdgdgdfg_**" Conversación**_

_-"jhdfvhdf"- __**Pensamiento**_

Era un día normal en Naminori, eso quiere decir que mientras todos disfrutaban su día un chico de cabello marrón y un gran secreto corría siendo perseguido por un bebe con traje y fedora.

El chico en cuestión se llamaba Tsuna y en estos momentos se encontraba corriendo a toda velocidad perseguido por su tutor Reborn.

A máxima velocidad Tsuna se dirigía a su hogar, no tenia la menor idea de porque Reborn le estaba disparando, ¿podría ser que estuviera molesto por la lucha de los Arcobalenos?.

"Reborn, detente por favor, te prometo que en la siguiente batalla derrotare a los demás equipos" rogo Tsuna esperando aplacar la ira de su tutor.

Reborn solo detuvo los disparos y miro fijamente a Tsuna "Sigues siendo el dame-Tsuna de siempre, no estoy persiguiéndote por la siguiente batalla, simplemente quería entregarte esto" mientras decía esto saco un pequeño CD de computadora.

Tsuna suspiro aliviado sabiendo que Reborn no estaba molesto, pero también se dio cuenta de algo "Reborn, ¿Por qué me disparabas?" pregunto el futuro Decimo Vongola.

Reborn solo sonrió y respondió de la manera más común. "Porque es divertido".

Tsuna solo palideció frente a esta respuesta, "Reborn eres muy cruel, ¿De todas maneras que es esto?" dijo señalando al CD.

Reborn se lo entrego "Parece que Iemitsu quiere ganar tu cariño con un estúpido juego de computadora, o por lo menos eso es lo que decía en el paquete".

Tsuna se sorprendió ya que no creía que su padre fuera capaz de este acto tan significativo, cogió el CD de las manos de Reborn y fue corriendo a su habitación, tal vez su padre le había conseguido un juego que inclusive aun no estuviera en el mercado, después de todo es la mafia ¿cierto?.

Al entrar a su habitación, Tsuna se dirigió directamente a su computadora, la conecto y puso el CD listo para instalar el videojuego, imaginen su sorpresa al ver que su computadora se sobrecargo y la pantalla se volvió negra.

"NANI!" grito en forma desesperada Tsuna mientras que veía si la computadora aun funcionaba.

Al no encontrar respuesta de su computadora Tsuna se dirigió a su cama donde se recostó y comenzó a llorar de la manera más cómica posible, fue por esto que cuando la computadora comenzó a omitir ruidos y mostrar una imagen en el monitor Tsuna corrió velozmente hacia ella no sin antes tropezarse en el camino.

Al llegar a la computadora lo único que veía era un mensaje justo en el centro de un fondo negro que decía, "Todas las respuestas aquí".

Mientras tanto Tsuna solo tenia un pensamiento, "Con mi suerte no debe ser nada bueno, pero tal vez sea importante y por eso Papá me lo mando con Reborn".

Tsuna de una manera muy dudosa cogió el mouse y dio click sobre el mensaje, al instante la pantalla se ilumino y Tsuna tuvo que cerrar sus ojos pero al abrirlos se encontró flotando en una oscuridad completa, era como si no existiera el cielo ni el suelo, aunque era totalmente oscuro Tsuna podía verse perfectamente.

"HIIEEEEEE!, ¿Dónde estoy?" Tsuna pregunto se pregunto a si mismo, porque claro no esperaba que nadie en absoluto le respondiera y eso es lo que le causo más sorpresa.

"Hola joven Tsunayoshi veo que decidiste aceptar la invitación que te mande" dijo la voz mientras se acercaba a Tsuna.

La criatura era muy bizarra para describirla con exactitud parecía que estaba compuesta por 2 engranes unidos entre si y en el medio se encontraba un reloj que misteriosamente se asimilaba a un rostro.

"¿Qui-i-i, Quien eres y d-donde estoy?" pregunto Tsuna asustado y listo para defenderse si lo necesitaba.

"Mi nombre es Timemon, soy el Digimon del tiempo y el espacio y en estos momentos te encuentras en un Universo en blanco" dijo el misterioso ser.

Tsuna solo lo observo, "¿Qué quieres decir con Digimon?" pregunto Tsuna a su misterioso acompañante.

Timemon solo le dio la espalda antes de responder, "Los Digimon son seres o criaturas virtuales que habitan en el Digimundo que es un espacio virtual creado por datos de computadora".

Timemon al voltear y ver a Tsuna se dio cuenta por las espirales en sus ojos que no logro entender todo lo que le dijo.

Suspirando el Digimon simplemente le disparo un engrane a Tsuna este intento evadirlo pero al no estar en Hyper Dying Will Mode no pudo evitar ser golpeado, pero algo extraño sucedió en lugar de sentir dolor simplemente sintió como su mente adquiría todo el conocimiento de que era el Digimundo y los Digimon como si siempre lo hubiera sabido inclusive como si su mente fuera una enciclopedia completa sobre el tema (_**N/A: consideren que la mente de Tsuna obtuvo todo el conocimiento sobre todo tipo de Digimon de la pagina de internet **__**.com/wiki/Digimon_Wiki**__** pero no tiene la información de los niños elegidos ni de sus aventuras, algo así como saber cada animal existente en la tierra pero sin saber cual es la historia de ese animal ni de los humanos que se encontraron con el)**_

Tsuna solo miro sorprendido a Timemon, "¿Que me hiciste?" pregunto el confundido Tsuna a Timemon.

"Solo te di el conocimiento necesario para la misión que te encomendare" dijo Timemon "Además parece que de otra forma nos hubiéramos demorado mucho tiempo enseñándote todo lo que sabes gracias al engrane del conocimiento".

Tsuna simplemente cayo al estilo anime, en otras palabras Timemon estaba diciendo lo mismo que todos los demás: ERES UN IDIOTA, luego de recuperarse solo lo miro con curiosidad, "¿De que misión hablas?, de acuerdo a la información que me has dado sé que eres un Digimon de nivel Mega y además puedes viajar entre el tiempo y el espacio si necesitas algo simplemente puedes tomarlo de alguna forma".

Timemon solo sonrió, tal vez ese niño que había llamado era un idiota pero por los menos era intuitivo y perspicaz, "Tienes razón, podría hacer lo que tu dices si el peligro el cual asecha al Digimundo no tuviera los mismos poderes que yo, además aun siendo de nivel Mega lo único sobresaliente de mi son mis habilidades, mi fuerza es menor a la de un Digimon de nivel Rookie, hahahaha" dijo Timemon mientras comenzaba a reír.

A Tsuna solo le salió una gotita al estilo anime mientras solo tenia un pensamiento, _-"!No debería sentirse orgulloso de ser débil!"-, _"De acuerdo entiendo eso pero ¿con que necesitas ayuda? y ¿Por qué yo?", pregunto sinceramente Tsuna.

Timemon paro de reír y vio seriamente a Tsuna, "!Por qué este problema es tu culpa!", Tsuna estaba sorprendido pero antes de que pudiera hacer alguna otra pregunta Timemon prosiguió, "En estos momentos hay un Digimon llamado Millenniummon que posee la capacidad de viajar en el tiempo y en el espacio, y esta comenzando a afectar las líneas temporales".

Tsuna escucho con atención pero aun no podía entender como era su culpa, "¿Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo?" interrumpió Tsuna a Timemon.

Timemon solo pareció disgustarse más "Porque ese no es el Millenniummon original el verdadero fue, es y será vencido siempre por alguien llamado Ryo Akiyama, este Millenniummon es una copia más poderosa que el original creada por Byakuran, en el futuro donde tu destruiste los anillos Vongola, Byakuran pudo hacer del mundo lo que el quisiera, no tardo en darse cuenta que en cada Tierra existían en realidad dos mundos, el mundo real y el Digimundo, fue así que logro obtener la información de Millenniummon y de algún modo fusionarla con sus propias Sky Flames creando así a Millenniummon-X".

Tsuna no podía creerlo aun después de tanto tiempo los errores que cometió en el futuro y las actos de Byakuran aun no acababan, "De acuerdo lo entiendo, pero según lo que se, y aun es raro que sepa todo esto a partir del engrane que me lanzaste" dijo Tsuna pareciendo molestarse un poco, "Cada vez que hay problemas con el Digimundo seres humanos se vuelven aliados de los Digimons para combatir la amenaza".

Timemon solo sonrió ya que Tsuna parecía haberse adaptado bastante bien a la situación y a sus nuevos conocimientos "Tienes razón, sin embargo ya que Millenniummon–X esta formado por datos y Sky Flames no puede ser destruido por simpes Digimons, el Digimon que lo venza debe tener un compañero que también pueda pelear contra las Sky Flames" concluyo este, pero al ver a Tsuna con una cara de confusión simplifico un poco más lo dicho, " En otras palabras, el Digimon destruye sus datos y el compañero destruye las Sky Flames, si solo se destruye o los datos o las Sky Flames se regenerara completamente".

Tsuna solo pudo asentir, "De acuerdo, te ayudare pero primero quiero saber unas cosas, ¿Qué esta haciendo Millenniummon-X?, ¿que tengo que hacer?, ¿acaso el no debió desaparecer cuando Uni se sacrifico y derrote a Byakuran? y ¿porque no ayudas a los demás compañeros de los Digimon?".

Timemon solo puso una expresión seria, "Lo que esta haciendo Millenniummon-X es cambiar las líneas temporales de todos los Digielegidos y sus compañeros, haciendo que estos fracasen en su misión, por eso es que no puedo hacer más que llamarte a ti ya que yo estoy en algún modo restringiendo sus poderes para que no vaya de dimensión en dimensión sin control ni se mueva mucho en el pasado, después de todo seria una lastima que los asesinara cuando fueran solo unos bebes ¿cierto? Hahahaha" comenzó a reír Timemon pero al ver la cara completamente seria de Tsuna paro en seco y continuo con su explicación, "Al principio pensaba traer a Ryo Akiyama para vencer a esta amenaza pero Millenniummon-X se adelanto y borro sus memorias sobre sus peleas contra el Millenniummon original además de que ahora no sabe nada de su verdadero pasado y simplemente cree ser un Digielegido común, y por ultimo respecto a lo de Uni y la derrota de Byakuran, la corrección por así decirlo del mundo solo ocurrió en el mundo real dejando a Millenniummon-X libre y sin ningún amo".

Tsuna asintió, "Esta bien lo entiendo, ¿Pero que quieres que haga?, aun no me respondes eso" dijo Tsuna decidido.

Timemon solo respondió de forma calmada "Quiero que vayas, encuentres a Millenniummon-X y lo destruyas además de arreglar cualquier interferencia que haya causado con los Digielegidos de ese mundo".

Tsuna entendía que era su responsabilidad, bueno el sentía que todo lo referente a Byakuran también era referente a él, "Ok, entonces que estamos esperando dime donde esta e iré por el".

En esos momentos Tsuna se dio cuenta de algo, "Espera, ¿Que sucederá conmigo?, ¿Cuanto tiempo me iré?".

Timemon solo sonrió "No te preocupes Joven Vongola con mis poderes aun reducidos soy capaz de regresarte exactamente al instante cuando viniste a este universo".

Tsuna suspiro aliviado, claro le preocupaba que es lo que pensaría su mamá al desaparecer pero le tenia más miedo a el castigo que Reborn le pondría por no presentarse a la lucha de los Arcobalenos.

Pero Timemon no había concluido, "Sin embargo no te voy a mandar sin ninguna ayuda a esta misión, te he observado y se quienes de tus compañeros son la ayuda perfecta en estos momentos".

Al terminar de decir esto una luz apareció frente a Tsuna, tenia la apariencia de una puerta y de ella salieron 3 personajes que Tsuna conocía muy bien.

Dos de los recién llegados solo le sonrieron a Tsuna antes de comenzar a hablar.

"Me alegro poder verte de nuevo, Tsunayoshi-kun" dijo el primero, este personaje llevaba un conjunto blanco muy conocido por Tsuna (**N/A: Y si ustedes no lo conocen búsquenlo en google, no soy bueno describiendo), **tenía cabello pelirrojo y portaba gafas.

"Hola de nuevo Vongola" dijo la otra persona, el tenia pelo rubio, llevaba un traje que parecía ser hecho para un mecánico y tenia un chupete en la boca.

Y por ultimo estaba el tercer individuo aunque llamarlo así seria incorrecto pues simplemente era un pequeño robot.

Tsuna no podía estar más sorprendido, personas que lo habían ayudado antes y que el creía que no volvería a ver por lo en esa forma por otros 10 años estaban frente a él.

"Irie-san, Spanner-san" Tsuna no pudo evitar gritar, "¿Qué hacen aquí?", fue lo primero que pudo decir el futuro mafioso.

Irie parecía listo para responder esa pregunta pero alguien lo interrumpió, "Ese Digimon llamado Timemon nos trajo aquí y nos explico la situación, Irie estaba seguro que aceptarías la misión y que debíamos estar aquí para ayudarte" respondió Spanner.

Irie tuvo que contener su ira, _-"Demonios Spanner, odio que me interrumpas"-, _"Así es Tsunayoski-kun, y por lo veo tenia razón".

Tsuna pareció alegrarse por eso pero una mirada nerviosa logro hacer que Irie tuviera un mal presentimiento.

"Muchas gracias por intentar ayudarme, pero Irie-san ¿Por qué estas utilizando tu uniforme de Milliefiore?" pregunto Tsuna, Irie se sonrojo al instante.

Irie intento contestar la pregunta "Veras, es que y.." solo para ser interrumpido por Spanner de nuevo, "Irie se consiguió una nueva novia, ella en una ocasión logro ver una de las fotos de Irie con el uniforme y le dijo que le quedaba muy bien y desde ese momento cada vez que el sale con ella se pone el uniforme" concluyo Spanner.

Irie se veía mortificado de una manera cómica al estilo anime, _-"!Maldición Spanner el no necesitaba saber eso!"-._

Tsuna solo se veía con una gran muestra de sorpresa, "Ya veo", dijo con un tono de lastima hacia su amigo pero antes de que pudiera seguir conversando con ellos Timemon lo interrumpió.

"Lamento detener su interesante charla", al instante Irie se ruborizo, "Pero debemos seguir, Tsuna ellos 2 te ayudaran en lo que necesites, ya que son unos prodigios en el campo computacional no dudo que encontraran la manera de serte de utilidad" al instante Tsuna miro de forma agradecida a sus dos amigos, "Debes saber que el tiempo en los Digimundos puede variar, unos pueden correr al mismo tiempo que sus respectivos mundos reales, otros corren de forma lenta haciendo que 1 día en el mundo real sean 10 años en el Digimundo y otros que hacen lo inverso haciendo de 1 día en el digimundo sean 10 años en el mundo real."

Tsuna se sorprendió al escuchar esto, "Timemon si eso sucede podría regresar siendo un adulto a mi mundo".

Timemon solo sonrió, "No te preocupes tengo un plan, a cada mundo que vayas yo creare una habitación que corra al mismo tiempo que el digimundo, ya que seria inútil que necesitaras ayuda en el digimundo y Spanner e Irie no lo supieran hasta después de años además de que si el tiempo corre lento en el digimundo pasarían años antes de que obtengas ayuda de ellos".

Tsuna solo se vio impresionado por unos minutos antes de que se diera cuenta de algo, "Aun no me contestas mi pregunta", dijo Tsuna de manera acusatoria.

Timemon solo río, "Hahaha, eres más interesante de lo que imaginaba, para tu problema tengo esto" al terminar de decir esa oración 2 luces salieron disparadas a las muñecas de Spanner e Irie, al apagarse la luz se veían 2 relojes con el emblema Vongola en ellos, el reloj de Irie estaba hecho de Oro mientras que el de Spanner estaba hecho de Plata, "Estos son los Digi-Timer o D-T para abreviar, solo pueden ser utilizados por Irie y Spanner pueden almacenar todo tipos de datos, siendo así un tipo de prisión para cualquier Digimon excepto Millenniummon-X lo más especial de estos Digivices es que viaje entre diferentes dimensiones y tiempos adaptando cada ventaja de los otros Digivices hasta que por fin encontré una tecnología adaptoide, en otras palabras cree estos Digivices para que sean el pináculo de la tecnología Digivice y si se crean otros, estos gracias a la tecnología adaptoide hackearan los Digivices nuevos y evolucionaran tomando todas la ventajas y ninguna desventajas y sobre todo guardaran la data de todo lo que los otros Digivices hayan descubierto y podrán mantener una línea fantasma con ellos en caso que necesiten algo o eliminar cierta información de los demás Digivices, además de permitir la creación de portales entre el Digimundo y el mundo real en cualquier momento y lugar, también si es necesario que salgan de la habitación especial, puede sincronizar su tiempo con el tiempo del Digimundo haciendo así que el mundo real vaya más lento o rápido respecto a ustedes, puede tomar su forma completa" al decir esto los relojes brillaron y tomaron la forma de un aparato que al abrirlo revelaba un teclado y un monitor, una de las piezas más avanzada en la tecnología visto y por haber **(N/A: como los morpher de Power Rangers in the space), **"Y estos no permitirán que envejezcan 1 solo segundo a partir de hoy hasta el momento en que lo dejen de usar además aun con el teclado también siguen comandos de voz".

Irie y Spanner miraron sorprendidos sus nuevos Digivices o como Timemon los había llamado sus nuevos D-T, nunca habían soñado con tener este tipo de tecnología.

Tsuna también estaba sorprendido por estos nuevos aparatos, pero eso no impidió hacer una pregunta, "Timemon y ¿Que pasar conmigo?".

Timemon solo dirigió la mirada a Tsuna, "No te preocupes hay uno especial para ti", de la nada apareció una luz dorada que choco contra la muñeca de Tsuna al igual que con los D-T al revelarse la luz se encontraba un aparato, este no era un reloj era un dispositivo con forma rectangular de color negro y naranja, poseía el emblema de los Vongola, tenia una pantalla pero no tenia ni un solo botón **(N/T: Como los Morpher de Power Ranger Fuerza del Tiempo) **y lo más raro de todo era que tenia 2 cables conectados, cada cable conectado a un anillo de los 2 que formaban su Ring of the Sky Version X y también un cable que conectaba el aparato a algo parecido a un orbe naranja que se encontraba en su brazo un poco antes que se su hombro **(N/A: a la altura del hombro pongan 4 dedos en el brazo, hay esta el orbe), **"Tsunayoshi te presento tu Digivice, el Digivice-Generation X o DG-X, tiene las mismas funciones que el D-T y sus mismas adaptaciones este es solo comandado por la voz, ya que creo que no seria muy útil que perdieras tiempo escribiendo los comandos en un teclado y esta más adaptado a la batalla, ahora para activar sus Digivices solo digan, D-T/DG-X Active Time Universe Protection".

"D-T/DG-X Active Time Universe Protection" al momento de decir esto aparecieron 2 anillos de color Plata para Spanner, Oro para Irie y Negro y Naranja para Tsuna que los escanearon completamente.

"Silver D-T, User: Spanner Activated" – Pronuncio una voz del D-T de Spanner.

"Gold D-T, User: Shoichi Irie Activated"- Pronuncio una voz del D-T de Irie.

"Digivice Generation-X, User: Sawada Tsunayoshi Activated" – Pronuncio una voz del DG-X de Tsuna.

Timemon se veía simplemente feliz, "Muy bien ya casi están listo, pero solo para asegurarme que cierta persona sepa usar tal exquisitez en tecnología" dijo mirando a Tsuna quien solo mira hacia el suelo con vergüenza, "Les ayudare un poco más".

Al decir eso otros 3 engranes volaron hacia Tsuna, Irie y Spanner, al ser impactados tuvieron todo el conocimiento de sus D-T/DG-X así como sus funciones.

"Bueno ahora solo queda algo más, Tsuna es hora de traer a tu compañero" dijo Timemon.

Tsuna solo quedo confundido, "¿A que te refieres?".

Timemon solo suspiro tristemente, "Aun con toda la información que te he dado sigues siendo dame-Tsuna", al escuchar eso Tsuna solo se vio deprimido, "Recuerda que mencione que Millenniummon-X no podía ser destruido a menos que sus llamas y datos fueran erradicados, tu solo puedes eliminar las llamas pero no los datos, por eso es el orbe en tu brazo, permitirá que los ataques de tu compañero Digimon tengan una cantidad de Sky Flames, así podrá dañar datos y flamas al mismo tiempo y a su vez el orbe te permitirá eliminar datos con tus ataques gracias a la información de tu compañero, por eso es que el DG-X esta conectado a tu Ring of the Sky Version X".

Tsuna pareció entenderlo todo, aunque conocía como funcionaba su DG-X el orbe no formaba parte en verdad del Digivice y por eso no sabia su función, "Entonces, ¿Quién será mi compañero?".

Timemon sonrió una vez más, "Tengo al compañero perfecto para ti" al decir esto una figura apareció era un Digimon y se veía en buen estado, Tsuna gracias al conocimiento del engrane y Spanner e Irie quienes también habían recibido esa información en el engrande del D-T supieron de que Digimon se trataba.

"¿Dónde estoy?" Pregunto la voz al darse cuenta que estaba rodeada, Timemon se apresuró a contestar, "Yo soy Timemon el Digimon del tiempo y el espacio", la figuro contesto de inmediato, "Nunca he oído hablar de ti".

Timemon solo le sonrió, "Es porque nadie debe saber de mi, yo soy quien mantiene el tiempo y el espacio estable, me estas viendo porque necesito tu ayuda de otra manera los Digielegidos y sus Digimon perecerán".

La figura se sorprendió de esto, "¿¡De que hablas, algo le va a pasar a ..." no pudo terminar su frase cuando Timemon le interrumpió, "Aun no le sucede nada a tus amigos pero pronto será su fin si no logro detener esta amenaza", la figura se quedo en silencio antes de responder, "Bien, ¿Qué debo hacer?".

"Tu serás el compañero de este ser humano Sawada Tsunayoshi, él te explicara todo ya que mi poder se agota y debo descansar" volteándose hacia Tsuna le dirigió la palabra, "Él es un gran guerrero en espíritu murió a manos de un Digimon maligno protegiendo a sus compañeros y ahora intenta volver a salvarlos", volteo de nuevo al Digimon, "Tsuna es una persona que prefiere la paz, pero que no dudara en actuar si sus amigos están en problemas" luego se elevo en el aire, "¿Les pregunto a ustedes 4, están dispuestos a librar esta batalla?".

Tsuna, Spanner, Irie y el Digimon se vieron entre ellos y todos asintieron antes de gritar, "¡SI¡".

Timemon solo sonrió, "Gracias, ahora debo descansar traerlos a todos gasto muchas de mis energías, lo veré cuando me recupere" al decir esto un 2 portales se abrieron frente a Tsuna y los demás.

"Este es el universo 1227, Millenniummon-X se encuentra en este universo estos portales los llevaran 3 años antes en el tiempo terrestre de que el aparezca y que la misión de los Digielegidos empiece, Tsuna y su compañero entraran en el portal izquierdo eso los guiara al Digimundo de ese universo, allí podrán entrenar y formar el lazo de amistad que necesitaran en esta misión, Spanner e Irie entren por el de la derecha que los llevara al mundo humano, aparecerán justo en la habitación especial, será subterránea como su guarida Vongola del futuro, establezcan su hogar temporal pues pasaran tres años antes de que comience la batalla" al terminar de decir esto volteo hacia Tsuna, "Es importante de que no interactúes con los Digielegidos ni nada que los pueda afectar pero si no es posible esto, mantén tu misión en secreto y hazles creer que solo eres alguien que entro al Digimundo por error y se encontró con un Digimon, si preguntan por tu DG-X inventa cualquier excusa, pero lo más importante es que no uses tus llamas nunca frente a ellos, ¿Entendido?".

Todos asintieron con la cabeza, "Bien entonces me marcho, suerte y nos volveremos a ver y Tsuna ya sabes lo que debes al final de esto", al decir esto Timemon desapareció.

Irie y Spanner fueron los primero en dirigirse al portal, "Tsunayoshi-kun, nosotros nos adelantaremos y crearemos la base temporal, vuelve al mundo real en una semana, no hay razón para que te quedes estos 3 años en el Digimundo", luego se dirigió al Digimon, "Por favor cuida de Tsunayoshi-kun", el Digimon simplemente asintió la cabeza y respondió, "No te preocupes después de todo ahora es mi compañero".

Irie y Spanner se dirigieron al portal, "Nos veremos Vongola"/"Cuídate Tsunayoshi-kun" se despidieron ambos, Tsuna solo asintió, "Los veré en una semana".

Ambos Spanner e Irie entraron al portal seguidos por el robot que había venido con ellos y que se revelo como un nuevo mini-mosca y este portal se cerró.

Tsuna miro su DG-X "Abrir portal al mundo real 1227 en una semana tiempo terrestre 1227".

"Ok Boss, Portal Programado", el DG-X al decir esto sorprendió al Digimon puesto que este aunque había visto Digivices nunca vio ninguno que pudiera lograr esa acción tan compleja.

Tsuna solo miro a su compañero, "Te explicare todo en el Digimundo, vamos", el Digimon acepto eso y junto a Tsuna atravesaron el portal.

_**XXXXBREAKXXXX**_

Aparecieron en unas montañas muy altas, Tsuna se quedo maravillado con el lugar pero recordó que le debía ciertas explicaciones a su nuevo compañero.

"Bueno antes de que explique todo, creo que deberíamos presentarnos, mi nombre es Sawada Tsunayoshi pero todos me dicen Tsuna" dijo Tsuna extendiendo su mano.

El Digimon lo vio y después de un minuto estrecho su mano, "Espero que seamos buenos compañeros Tsuna, mi nombr.." pero antes de que pudiera presentarse un ser los interrumpió rugiendo y mirándolos de forma amenazante.

El Digimon lo vio y supo de inmediato quien era, "Es Skul…" pero fue interrumpido por Tsuna, "SkullMeramon, Nivel: Ultimate, Sus Ataques Son: Metal Fireball, Flame Chain y Heat Chain Midareuchi".

El compañero de Tsuna lo miro sorprendido, "Sabes mucho acerca de esto, no eres como los otros Digielegidos todos comenzaron siendo simples novatos y niños asustados", Tsuna simplemente sonrió de manera incomoda, "Todo fue gracias a Timemon, te lo explicare después", el Digimon miro a SkullMeramon antes de voltear hacia Tsuna, "Eso espero, pero ahora escóndete mientras intento detener a SkullMeramon".

Pero antes de que pudiera moverse el Digimon sintió algo venir de su compañero y al verlo se dio con la sorpresa que tenia sus manos y frente en llamas, "Tienes razón no soy como los demás Digielegido, puedo luchar y por esa razón no te dejare pelear solo".

Su compañero solo lo miro antes de sonreír, "Creo que seremos un buen equipo, ¿Listo?", pregunto éste, "Listo", respondió Tsuna antes de que ambos se lanzaran a la batalla contra SkullMeramon la cual seria la primera de muchas para vencer a Millenniummon-X y salvar el destino de los Digielegidos.

_**Por fin acabe el primer capitulo, esta es mi nueva historia, lamentablemente no podre updatearla muy pronto pues quiero ver la temporada de Digimon donde se desarrollara la historia para saber los hecho y no valerme de mi memoria solamente y además estoy comenzando la U.**_

_**Perdonen los errores ortográficos pero son la 5 y 19 am y no he dormido nada, además lo referente a Millenniummon y Ryo se basa en los videojuegos, no los he jugado simplemente leí las sinopsis y me gusto el villano, para lo que jugaron el videojuego y saben más de la historia que yo, les pido perdón si les parecerá que no sigo la realidad de los juego, PD: Ryo estuvo con Ken cuando se le implanto la semilla de la oscuridad y lo volvió el emperador de los Digimon y también lucho con Tai y los demás antes de ser llevado a la dimensión de Digimon Tamer esos son hechos que pasan en el juego.**_

_**Bueno cualquier pregunta pueden hacerla en los Reviews y quien quiere adivinar quien es el compañero de Tsuna, además si encuentran algún error o tienen una critica no se preocupen y díganla de forma normal, pero si alguien quiere insultar mi historia solo le digo que no lo/la estoy obligando a leerla. **_

_**Tsuna: Yo tengo una pregunta.**_

_**Yo: O-O vaya cual.**_

_**Tsuna: ¿Cuándo piensas seguir la historia de Power Ranger?**_

_**Yo: el nuevo cap ya casi esta listo así que lo subiré el viernes ¿Por? ¿Extrañas a Kira? XD.**_

_**Tsuna: No simplemente Reborn se esta hartando de esperar.**_

_**Yo: O-O**_

_**Reborn: Así es, entonces el viernes ¿No?.**_

_**Yo: S-S-Si Reborn.**_

_**Reborn: eso espero o ….**_

_**YO: o ¿Que?**_

_**Reborn: no quieres saber **_

_**Yo: El viernes sin falta, me voy antes de que Reborn me mate ¡Adios¡**_

_**Reborn: Ciasu.**_

_**Tsuna: Adios.**_


End file.
